A Seattle Christmas
by cue-the-sun
Summary: Edward Cullen,musician and father, is severely lacking in Christmas spirit this year. Can Bella Swan, author and mother, give him something to smile about this Christmas when they meet on the streets of Seattle? AH / M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, yes I know, I need to stop starting stories and getting bored with them and starting new ones. But in my defense, I don't think anyone was especially interested in my other stories, so I don't feel like I am disappointing a lot of people or anything. But on the chance that someone really wants to know what was going to happen in any of my stories, let me know which one, and maybe I can find time to get something done about it:) Sorry again guys, it's just that college is ridiculous, man. **

**Ps: Anyone want to be my Beta? **

**EPOV:**

Seattle during Christmas-time was hectic and depressing.

The large number of people bumbling about trying to find that perfect gift, coupled with the dreary skies, constant rain, and overall greedy attitude in the air left me with a less than cheery Christmas spirit. I didn't think anything could turn the people of Seattle more self-centered, but apparently Christmas was it.

Everyone needing to just check that one last thing off of their list, find that perfectly awful wrapping paper for that last minute gift that will only see the light of day once and never again, shoved to the spot at the back of the closet assigned for Christmas presents of Christmas' past, full of hideous scarfs with fringe and large, obnoxious ties with images of Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, or some other "lovable" cartoon character wearing a Santa hat repeated over and over and over until you feel like you would rather shoot yourself than make one more fake "Oh, I _love_ it" face at the frumpy, in need of a haircut acquaintance who felt the obligation to get it for you in the first place.

Not that I'm feeling a bit bitter, or anything.

My driver honking the limo's horn at a car pulled me out of my depressing and entirely accurate thoughts on the holidays.

I looked through the divider and the windshield to see a the shiny red sports car that had cut us off slow down ridiculously at a light just turning yellow and stop so we would be forced to as well. The older man kindly waved his middle finger at us, and then went back to his phone call. I sighed, shaking my head as I turned to look out of the tinted windows on my side of the car.

Merry Christmas to you too, arsehole.

We were just getting into downtown so we would be home in 20 minutes, give or take a blading, middle age man driving a Porsche at the speed of a snail.

Downtown Seattle about a week before Christmas was a wreck. The people seemed to multiply and it was hard to even make out anyone's face through what seemed like a sea of multi-colored umbrellas bobbing in the drizzle.

As we sat at the stoplight, I noticed a small store on the corner right beside us that didn't look at crowded as the rest, and there was a woman with a rolling stand of what looked like hats and scarfs that was huddling under a large attached umbrella.

The shop sign read Angelines.

In boredom, I watched as a petite woman with spikey black hair walked up and said something to the one working the cart. I was about to turn away, but in the second the hat seller turned to face the other woman, and inadvertently my limo, I could see her face as she rolled her eyes and looked amusedly at the black haired girl as she wrapped her arms around herself to shield off the wind.

She looked cold, was the first though that went through my mind.

The second was about a few things I could do to warm her up.

This woman was absolutely stunning, in an unconventional way. She had a heart shaped face and red lips and curly brown hair that was tumbling down her shoulders from under a white knit hat. I watched as she sighed and nodded at the smaller woman and motioned for her to go inside the shop. Fascinated, I watched intently through the drizzle the little one hugged the brunette and then ran into the shop by herself.

The brown haired girl, now alone, looked down and shook her head in an way that seemed to say "unbelievable" in an amused sort of way, and suddenly she was getting further and further away as the light turned green and Kenny drove us away.

We were a few blocks away and had just rounded a turn when I realized that something significant had just happened, though I wasn't sure what it was.

Why did I care about the interaction of two people on the street? Or was it more who was having the interaction? What was so remarkable about The Hat Girl, besides the fact that she was so beautiful?

…Lord, was she beautiful…

I mean, with that long curly brown hair, and those red lips she was practically perfect. She had such a perfect shaped face too, high cheek bones…

And that _hair_…

"Stop…" I heard myself whisper suddenly.

"What was that, Mr. Cullen?" Kenny asked as he drove down the road, further and further away from The Hat Girl…

"Stop the car." I told him, unintentionally demanding.

What the Hell was I doing?

Kenny looked confusedly at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Mr. Cullen?" He said, as she slowed down, looking at me like I had sprouted another head.

"Um, I just need to go back there. Er, to the shopping area."

"Ok, well, I'll just turn around then –"

"No! I-I mean no, no, just let me out here, I'll walk, it's only a few blocks."

With furrowed brows, Kenny pulled the limo over to the side of the road.

"Mr. Cullen, Are you sure? I can wait for you –"

"No, why don't you go pick up pizza for dinner, I'll call you when I need you to come get me."

"Er, yes sir, but –"

"Thanks, Kenny," I interrupted, and shot out of the car with nothing but my phone and wallet in my pockets, heading down the street.

"What kind?" He called to me through the window.

I shrugged at him as I started to jog through the drizzle and saw him watching me as he slowly pulled back out into traffic as if waiting for me to return to my normal frame of mind and get back in the limo.

What the Hell was I doing anyway? I could literally have any woman I wanted in my bed tonight, not that I took advantage of that, but why was I running through the rain with not even a raincoat toward some random girl on the side of the street selling hats because I liked her hair?

I've gone insane, I thought, but I still continued down the road.

As I turned the corner and came into view of the store, I slowed down to walk.

What did I even think I was going to do when I got there? Tell her I saw her from my limo and thought she was pretty so I jumped out and came to say hello, and would she mind if I touched her hair?

God damn it, I've literally lost my mind.

Sighing, I continued walking in her direction hoping inspiration would hit me before I got there. What did I even want to happen anyway? She was probably just as shallow and vapid as every other girl who came on to me or my band mates because we were musicians. She would be self-centered and annoying and it wouldn't matter if her lips were shaped so perfectly…

Still, I couldn't make myself turn back now.

Deep breaths, deep breaths. If she's unbearably awful, it will just prove my point and I can pretend to be looking at the hats and then leave…

Steeling myself and trying to calm my heart beat, I walked through the bustling crowd and over to her hat stand.

I bet her voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard. _Please_ let her voice sound like nails on a chalkboard…

"Hello, welcome to Angelines, How are you today?"

Of course she has a fucking cream and honey voice…

"I'm lovely, how about you?" I can do this…just normal conversation…

"I'm good, thank you. If you don't mind me asking, where are you from? I'm sorry if that's rude, it's just, your accent…"

Fuck, make her stop blushing, I can't take it…

"No, not rude at all. I'm from London, we've just moved here a few years ago."

"Oh wow, that's so far! Do you miss it?"

"Bits and pieces, yes. It's very different here. Though that weather does remind me of home, it tends to rain a bit more here than in England." I smiled at her, and received on in return.

"You get used to the constant rain, I suppose."

Trying to look like I was browsing the hats, I shuffled through a few on the table while glancing at her form the corner of my eye. She was biting her lip and I wanted so badly to be the one sinking white teeth into her plush lower lip. She was turning it a rosy pink tint and I longed to run my tongue over the inside of that pillow-y lip, wetting it…

God, she was even more gorgeous up close.

Slowly, I looked up into her eyes and gave up the pretense of hat shopping when I saw her staring right back at me. I watched her big brown eyes get even bigger and they locked with mine, and she let her lower lip out of the trap her teeth has made for it and looked to the ground.

I stepped further under the umbrella covering the cart and ran a hand through my dampened hair.

The rain was picking up now.

She didn't look up as she started straightening the already organized scarfs. I watched her hat slide down her head, revealing a snoopy Band-Aid near her ear. Curious, I couldn't stop myself from commenting.

"Snoopy?" I grinned, finally catching her eyes again.

"What? What do you…?" She started, and I tapped my finger on my jaw in the spot of her Band-Aid. She furrowed her eyebrows and touched her face in the same spot and her eyes lit with understanding.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that was there. Um, my little girl has a mean throwing arm when it comes to Play-Doh cups."

I laughed and watched as she smiled back at me. She had a pretty smile…

"Trouble maker?" I asked, wanting her to keep talking.

"Oh yeah, that's Lilly. Her twin sister is the exact opposite though, so they kind of balance each other out."

"Twins!" I exclaimed. "How do you do it? Finn is 7 and he's a handful by himself. I don't know how I'd manage."

"Well, it's just the 3 of us, so sometimes it gets hard, but I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. They're my best friends." The sincerity rang in every word she spoke, and as it became clear to me how much she loved her kids, my fascination with her grew even more. It was so refreshing talking to her, and I felt like doing a fist pump when she said it was just the 3 of them.

…But did that mean she was just _living_ alone, and still had a boyfriend, or…?

"I completely understand. I don't know how I could even want to get up in the mornings without my son. He's the highlight of my day." I smiled at her, and watched as she tucked a piece of her wavy, chocolate colored hair behind her ear.

I wanted to touch it so bad my fingers twitched.

Suddenly, she blurted out "So is it just the 2 of you or –" and then cut herself off with a gasp and buried her face into her hands, blushing.

My heart pounded as I processed her question.

Oh my God, what do I say? Does this mean she likes me too?

Fuck, what am I, 12?

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, when she started talking a mile a minute, muffled through her hands.

"My God, I'm so sorry, that was completely unprofessional of me, I'm so, so –I apologize sir, I –Oh my God, I'm an idiot –"

Eyes wide and hands trembling, I gently removed her hands from her face, taking in her red cheeks and downcast eyes.

"Hey, look at me please? Really, I don't mind at all. Yes, it's just Finn and I here, and you aren't an idiot for asking. I would have asked you the same if you hadn't already said so."

Reluctantly, she looked up at me. "I really am sorry though, sir –"

"The only thing you should be sorry for is calling me sir." I grinned.

She was so different than any other girl I had ever met. She was sweet and shy and sexy and so _real_.

"You _can_ call me Edward, however." I told her.

With a soft smile, she said "Nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Bella."

_Fuck, my name on her lips…_

"It's wonderful to meet you, Bella." I said truthfully, and we both went to shake hands, only to realize I was still holding her hands from when I took them from her face, and they had somehow become clasped tightly together. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. Easier than breathing.

Shit, I'm such a pansy.

We looked up at each other without releasing our grip and slowly shook our clasped hands. We both chuckled quietly and I watched as her lip found its way back between her teeth.

I didn't want to say goodbye now. I wanted her to keep talking; I wanted to know everything about her.

"So, Bella," I started, reluctantly releasing her hand, not because I wanted to but because it was impossible to tell how she felt about the hand holding and I didn't want to freak her out. "How old are your girls?"

I watched as her eyes lit up. "Oh, they're 6. I think I have a picture somewhere on my phone."

She slid her hand into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a black bulky flip phone with an antenna.

"Lord, look at that dinosaur!" I joked.

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. I keep waiting for it to break so I'll have an excuse to buy a new one, but it's as durable as a brick."

"Shaped like one too." I mumbled, and heard her giggle.

I had never met a woman who only bought things when there was a reason. Tanya, my ex, would have thought a justifiable excuse to buy a new phone was because there was a new model out. Or the color of the phone didn't match her nail polish that week. And Bella was walking around with a brick in her pocket because it hadn't broken yet.

"Alright, alright, enough picking on my phone. Here's the photo."

She handed me her cell and I looked at the screen. Smiling back at me were 2 identically adorable little girls smooshing their faces into the screen of the phone. One little girl had her curly brown hair, exactly like her mothers, up in a messy ponytail and was wearing a long strand of pearls wrapped around her neck 3 times. The other girl had her hair loose and framing her face as it was pushed partly back with a plastic tiara. They both looked like they had haphazardly put bright red lipstick on their whole mouth. They looked absolutely adorable, and like miniature versions of the woman in front of me.

Smiling at her, I slid my iPhone from my pocket and handed it to her so she could look at the screen-saver, where a picture of Finn resided. In the photo, his hair was as messy and wild as ever, just like mine, and he had drawn tribal war marks on his face with face paint and was barring his teeth at the camera evilly.

As Bella looked at my phone, I looked back at hers again. They really were the cutest little girls I had ever seen. Their eyes shined up at me and I thought I had never seen anything sweeter until I looked back up to Bella and into her eyes.

We were both quiet for a minute, just looking at each other.

"They have your eyes." I whispered, staring at her.

Bella's lips parted and I saw her tongue peak out to lick her lip. I gulped audibly and her eyes darted to my throat, assumedly watching as my atom's apple bobbed.

She seemed to take a shaky breath and as I watched, her eyes traveled down to my chest.

Since she was checking me out, whether knowingly or not, I decide turnabout was fair play.

Hungrily, my eyes roamed down her body, sliding over the curve of her breasts and her tiny waist covered by a fitted pea coat jacket. Her waist flared out into rounded hips and her jeans fit her _too_ perfectly I saw.

Fucking Hell, to be able to lick her neck…Oh, her jaw…

I bit my own lip as I imagined nibbling on her earlobe.

As I looked back into her eyes, we both locked gazes at the exact same moment. It was quite obvious that we had just been checking each other out. Did she want to pretend we hadn't just totally had a simultaneous eye-fuck? I didn't want to pretend I didn't find her sexy as fuck, because I did.

Her eyes were wide as she looked at me, and mine were wild, I'm sure.

How do I say this? Smooth…Be smooth, Cullen…

"Edw –"

"Have dinner with me."

Shit, shit there went smooth right out the window. Bella's eyes got even larger and she gasped quietly.

"I –I…"

"Please, Bella? I'll be a perfect gentleman, I swear. Just as friends."

"I don't know, Edward. I don't really know you, um,"

"Let's get to know each other then. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

She started to say something, but I stopped her again, holding out my hand.

"Hello, my name is Edward Anthony Cullen, I have a 7 year old son named Finn who I love very dearly and a large white shaggy dog named Ellie. My past times include watching re-runs of House late at night, and I have an intense love for really spicy foods. I am a musician and I am ticklish on my right side, and the only things I can cook are breakfast foods. I hate okra, so Finn never has to eat it, and I really, really like you hair. What's your name?"

She was starting to smile as she slid her hand into mine.

"Nice to meet you Edward, I'm Bella Marie Swan. I have 2 twin 6 year old girls named Lilly and Lacie and I have a very large, very lazy fat cat named Leo. I enjoy reading anything I can get my hands on, and I love watching old Disney movies with my girls. Lions are my favorite animals, and I hate spinach so Lilly and Lacie never have to eat it. And I really, really like that mole on your neck." She said the last part so fast that when I finally understood, I let go of her hand and covered up the mole on my atom's apple in shock.

When she giggled, I dropped my hand from my neck and smiled at her.

"Why thank you or the complement, Bella Swan, it is lovely to meet you. How would you feel about joining Finn and I for a night of pizza and movies? Lily and Lacie are welcome too of course." I tried to make it sound as convincing as possible. I wasn't above groveling to get to spend the evening with her.

_Please, please, please Bella, won't you come to my house and eat pizza and cuddle while my cock-blocking son is there watching a movie? And maybe tell me some more parts of my body that you "really, really like" too… _

I held my breath as Bella exhaled and started to answer me.

"I would love to join you and Finn for pizza, Edward. Where would you like for us to meet you?"

_Yes, yes, yes, she said yes! _

Grinning uncontrollably from ear to ear in excitement, I asked if she knew where the Edgewater Hotel was. With furrowed brows, she said she did and asked if we were staying there.

"Erm, well, yes. We own the pent house suit there."

"Whoa, wait, you _own_ it?"

"It's, um, more private than renting…er, anyway, I can come pick you all up, if you'd like?"

"Oh, no, it's fine. We'll just drive. Do they have parking for non-residents, or do we need to find parking elsewhere?"

"No, no, just drive up to the front of the hotel and a valet will come up to you, just tell him you're a guest of Edward Cullen, and he will take it. Um, it's a lot less fancy than it sounds…"

Bella's eyebrows shot up, and she looked at me in disbelief. "You sure, because it sounds _really_ fancy…"

I smiled and told her not to worry, and we would be in our jeans and tee-shirts when they arrived. I asked for their preference in pizza, and she said that she would eat any kind, and the girls liked cheese.

"What time would you like us there?" She asked, getting shy again. I glanced at my phone and saw that it was a few minutes before 5.

"When do you get off of work?"

"Oh here you mean? I don't actually work here, I'm just helping out a friend for a bit. Business is bad, you know. I'm actually an author."

"Oh! Do you have anything published?"

"Er, a few things," She told me uncomfortably, and I decided to let it go for the time being.

"Well, alright, what time are you leaving here?"

"I usually leave around 5 and the days I help out."

"Great, that's great! Could we say at 6 then? Does that sound good?"

"Sure, that sounds great Edward," She smiled, looking at her feet.

"So, I'll see you then? Just to be clear, you all can just go in the front, and tell the doorman you're guests of Edward Cullen. He's the sweetest old man, his name is Sam and he will help you right up to the pent house. If you have any trouble at all, you can call me alright? W-would it be okay if I got your number too, just in case?"

Just in case I want to hear your sexy voice over the phone and can't wait even an hour…

She nodded shyly and we both plugged our numbers into each other's phone.

"I'll…I'll see you soon then, Edward?" She said, blushing. Taking a deep breath, I watched as she twirled a piece of her long curly hair around her finger.

"Yes, Bella, and it was so very nice meeting you today. The absolute highlight of my day." I told her sincerely.

I started to back out into the rain, and then suddenly stopped and walked closer to her.

"And Bella?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" She breathed back.

We were inches apart.

"I'm so glad you said yes." I said quietly and then leaned in slowly to kiss her cheek. What was supposed to be a quick kiss goodbye, turned into a lingering, sensual brush of lips on her cheek and I felt her breath in as I slowly pulled away.

God, she was beautiful.

"See you later, Bella." I told her, backing down the street. She seemed to regain her senses and waved to me as I got swallowed up by the crowed.

I waved back and smiled and I turned around and pulled out my cell, grinning.

"Hey, Kenny? I hope you haven't got the pizzas yet, because I'm going to need to change the order. Finn and I will be having guests tonight."

**A/N: Phew, that was a lot longer than I thought. 11 pages…don't expect this length on other chapters, haha. I had to literally force myself to stop on this one though. They just wouldn't shut up. Well, anyway, let me know if anyone wants to Beta for me. Also, follow me on twitter if you want! It's cuethesunsett , let me know if you're from here, and I'll follow you back. And my tumblr is cue-the-sunset , also let me know if you're from fanfiction and I'll follow you:)**

**Review if you liked!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: GASP, is this an update for an old story of mine? Yeah, I wouldn't get used to it, I suck.

BPOV:

Oh. My. Holy. Fucking. God.

My heart was pounding a mile a minute as I waved goodbye to the sexy dad who had just captivated me.

My _God_.

I watched as he pulled out his cell phone and turned the corner with one last crooked smile at me, and the second he was out of sight I let myself lean on the cart for support as I tried to catch my breath.

And here comes Alice in 3…2…1…

"Ho. Lee. Shit. Bella! What the hell was that? _Who_ was that? Oh my God, I couldn't hear through the glass but oh my fuck he was hot! What happened, I want every single word! Shit, and that kiss on the cheek! I could feel the sexual tension through the window! Tell me everything!"

And for once, I _wanted_ to tell Alice all about it.

"His name is Edward Anthony Cullen, and he wants Lil and Lace and I to come over tonight at 6 to his _penthouse_ at the _Edgewater_ that he _owns _for pizza and movies with him and his 7 year old Finn. Alice, he's so gorgeous and sexy and a DILF and way out of my league and oh my god what do I wear? I think I'm having a heart attack…" I halted my gushing and put a hand to my chest over my pounding heart, taking deep breaths.

Alice let out a shrill, happy shriek and grabbed my shoulders as I attempted to not hyperventilate.

"Oh my God Bella this is amazing! I knew something wonderful was going to happen today! I had this feeling all day and the minute I saw him come over to the cart I knew that this was it! Oh, this is so wonderful, you can double date with Jazz and me, and –"

"Alice, why don't you hold off on the double wedding plans until we've actually had a first date?" I told her, and then I gasped. "Wait, _is_ this a date? What if it's not? I mean he invited my kids, doesn't that put this in the friend zone, what if he's just inviting us to laugh and close the door in my face for thinking I would ever have a chance with someone like him –"

She stopped my rambling by laughing out loud. "Bells, calm down honey. I'm never seen you like this before! It's so refreshing to see you actually getting worked up over a guy. Now you listen to me and listen good Bella Swan. You are _absolutely_ in his league; he would be crazy not to want you, which he obviously does or he wouldn't have pretended to look at women's scarfs in the pouring rain for 5 solid minutes while checking you out. Trust me, he is so into you it's not even funny. Now, what time are you supposed to meet him again?"

Feeling a little better after Alice's confidence booster, I explained that I still had to get the girls from preschool and get ready and be at the penthouse by 6 and I wasn't supposed to leave here until 5.

Alice scoffed. "Yeah, right. Ok, it's just 3 right now so we should have plenty of time to run by my studio and find a cute outfit for you, and get the girls all dolled up. You may have to pick them up early though, but I'm sure they won't mind."

"Wait, what do you mean, I told Angela I'd stay here until 5 –"

"Oh, puh-lease, you really think she's going to let you keep standing here with this cart when you have a hot date to get ready for? Now come on, let's go give her a run-down of your super sexy DILF." She winked at me, and pulled through the front door, yelling for Angie.

I sighed. I could already feel the butterflies in my stomach at the thought of seeing Edward again, and I prayed to whoever was listening that I didn't embarrass myself tonight.

Yeah, right, I thought. Good luck with that.

By 4 o'clock, I was driving to the Rocking Horse Preschool my girls attended, and trying not to mess up my pretty new outfit Alice had given me. Alice owned her own fashion line and was always looking for excuses to take me to her studio and dress me up. For my maybe-possibly-but-probably-not-a-date dinner tonight, she had put me into a pair of tight black straight leg jeans that she claimed would make Edward bow down when he caught sight of my ass, and a lavender fuzzy knit cardigan that I loved. The only way I could wear it though was if I swore not to button it at all, so I could show off the girly, lacey cream colored V-neck camisole that even I had to admit made my boobs look pretty good. Or maybe that was just the matching deep blue bra and panty set talking that I was also forced to wear.

I put my foot down at heels though. I told Alice about Edwards jeans and T-shirt comment, so I assumed we would be taking our shoes off when we arrived. He seemed to want to make us very comfortable, and I loved that. We finally decided on some cream colored boots with fake buckles all the way up the side and no heel. Alice even made sure I was wearing cute socks.

Once my curly hair was styled with two small braids pinned up on either side of my head with a pearl clip, she had given me a pair of pearl earrings and a delicate matching necklace that rested on my collarbones to finish the look.

I was never more grateful to have Alice as my best friend.

I left her with a promise to call the minute we got home, and went to go get Lily and Lacie. My mind was a jumble of possible embarrassing situations and my stomach was a mess of nerves. I was glad when I pulled into the school parking lot, knowing my girls would help ease my nerves at least a little.

After they hugged every single one of their friends and both teachers, signing them out and having to deal with the chatty secretary, we were finally in the car by 4:30 and on our way back to the house.

They were strapped in the back seat, singing along to our Lion King soundtrack when I decided to bite the bullet and tell them about our plans for the night.

I turned down the music. "Girls, tonight we are going to go have pizza and watch movies with one of mommy's friends and his son. He lives on a big floor of a hotel and it's going to be lots of fun!" I hope.

Of course they were full of questions.

Lacie, my sweet girly-girl, was immediately concerned with whether she could wear her new dress or not.

"Of course sweetie, but that means you keep your tights on all night." She had a bad habit of wanting to wear them and then complaining they were itchy every 5 seconds.

Lil was more concerned with the movie. "What movie are we watching mommy? And what kind of pizza? Is it cheese? I love cheese pizza."

"Yes, we are having cheese pizza and I don't know what movie we are watching, but I'm sure you'll like it. Now, I expect you both to be on your best behavior tonight. Be my sweet girls and remember to say please and thank you." Please God don't let them tell Edward anything embarrassing.

"Ok, mommy." They chime together as we pull into the driveway of our modest but cozy home.

"We are leaving in one hour girls, so we have to go get ready now. Come on."

They are all excited to be going out, so they rush to their room and start pulling out clothes they want to wear and toys they want to bring.

The next hour passes by quickly as we pack one small toy bag, change clothes 3 times, tie shoes, braid hair and make sure we all 'go potty' before we leave, but we are out the door by 5:40pm, which gives us just enough time to get there.

I feel like I might just throw up the entire drive, but I'm trying to rein in my nerves so the girls don't notice something's up and start asking questions.

When we pulled up to the front of the building, a valet immediately came up to the car and helped us out. When I handed him my keys, Lilly asked me where he was going with our car, and I smiled as I told her he was just parking it for us.

With one tiny hand in each of mine, we made our way to the huge front doors of the building where an older man in a doorman uniform was waiting, and he smiled at us warmly.

"Bella Swan?" He asked, and I just nodded, wondering how he knew.

Seeming to sense my curiosity, he said "Mr. Cullen described you to a tee. Oh, I'm so sorry where are my manners, My name is Sam Sullivan, and who are these beautiful young ladies?" He smiled at my girls.

Lacie looked at him shyly, but my little chatter bug Lilly stuck her hand right out to him like I had taught her and said "Hello I'm Lilly. I like your funny hat."

Dear God help us all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

After Sam had a long, long laugh at Lily's comment, and I tried not to be too horrified at all the embarrassing things that my little blabbermouth's mind could come up with all evening long, we were lead into a wide, mirrored elevator.

I tried to subtly check my reflection for anything out of place, like a stain on my new outfit or boogers in my nose, but all I saw was a very nervous version of myself dressed in lavender.

My heart was racing as the elevator ascended and Sam made conversation with my girls. When the elevator dinged, signaling our arrival, I thought I might faint.

"Here we are ladies!"

The huge metal doors opened to reveal a small hallway lined with more mirrors and as we stepped out, we saw the hallway led to a set of stairs.

"Just follow the stairs on up, they have already been notified of your arrival. Have a wonderful night ladies." Sam said, before returning to the elevator and leaving us.

This is where the panic sets in as I lead the girls up the stairs. Soon we were on a new floor and there are a set of huge, deep red mahogany doors in front of us, and all I can think of is what is on the other side. Oh God, this was a terrible idea. Why did I agree to this? I should have suggested somewhere on my own turf. And why could he possibly want me to come here? This is literally they most fancy place I have ever seen in my life, and I'm not even inside! Oh God, what if –

"Mommy, are we going in?" Lacie interrupted my panic as I had clearly been staring at the door for too long.

"Yes sweetie we are. Just remember what I said, please be on your –"

"Best behavior, we know!" They chimed.

Ok, guess I can't stall any longer… Holding my breath, I knocked on the door gently. My hands were shaking.

A pause, footsteps and then –

There he was, so gorgeous, too gorgeous, more gorgeous than I remembered, tall and sexy and _man…_

I let out the breath I was holding in one big gust.

"Bella." He breathed, and I stared. He was in a thin charcoal gray sweater with the sleeves pushed up, a pair of black jeans and barefoot. His hair was everywhere, and such a pretty shade of copper I just wanted to run my hands through it…

I felt a tug on my pant leg and looked down to find Lily looking up at me, probably wondering why mommy was acting like a brain-dead teenager.

"Hi Edward," I said, finally remembering _my_ manners. "These are my girls, Lily and Lacie."

"Well hello there. I'm Edward, it's nice to meet you," Edward said, smiling down at them. They immediately warmed up to him when he said "My son Finn is almost your age and he's in the family room picking out a movie. He is under strict orders to choose one you girls will like, so why don't you all come in and we can help him out? I'm pretty sure there is some cheese pizza waiting on us too"

I fell for him a little harder at that. He was so good with kids, he didn't treat them like their opinion didn't matter, he treated them like little adults, with their own thoughts and feelings.

Motioning us in, Edward looked up at me and grinned, and I immediately felt my nervousness wash away as he started to show us around the penthouse.

His home was beautiful. He had a view of the Seattle skyline and arched ceilings, huge windows and a cozy atmosphere. The floors were carpet, except for the hardwood entry way and the tiled kitchen with granite counter tops. The kitchen was like a dream come true, with all the shiny and stainless steel appliances.

Edward took us to the family room where a fire was burning away inside wrought iron gate that was covering a huge brick fire place. The room had a warm glow and the comfortable looking red sofas just added to it. Sitting on a black fuzzy bean bag in the corner was the most adorable little boy from the picture on Edward's phone. He looked to be in deep contemplation over 3 movies in his hands.

"Hey Finn, I brought you some help for the movie choices! This is Lily, and this is Lacie." I was amazed that he could tell them apart so easily.

"Girls, why don't you go see what movies Finn's got there?" I asked them, and watched as they headed right on over and started chatting about the movies with each other.

I looked over at Edward to find him already looking at me. My heart was pounding at the sight of those green eyes and I was seconds away from getting lost in them when Lily announced that they had selected Tangled to watch.

I quickly asked what everyone wanted to drink while Edward set up the movie. I needed some air. He was too sweet, too sexy and too perfect. What was wrong with him?

Turning down the lights, but leaving the fire going, he made sure everyone was comfy before following me into the kitchen. There were 2 boxes of pizza sitting on the counter and I walked over to them, putting some space in between us.

Dear God, this man was too much. I was literally seconds away from attacking his mouth. Could he feel the tension too?

I was leaning against the counter facing the sink when I felt him. He was next to me. I gasped and spun around, trapped against the counter.

"Do you need some help with the drinks?" He asked, voice low and sexy.

Overwhelmed, I stuttered, "I – I…y-yes?" He was so close.

Not moving anything but his upper body, he stretched and reached to the cabinet beside me and pulled out the appropriate number of glasses and sat them on the counter. I felt his body heat so near to me and saw his eyes darken and my breath caught and then suddenly something horrible happened.

I jumped him.

A/N: AHHHHHHHH don't kill me. My very first cliff hanger aren't you proud? Reviews make me wanna update!


End file.
